June 11, 2004 iMPACT! results
The June 11, 2004 Edition of TNA iMPACT! is a Professional wrestling television show of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. It was taped on June 10, 2004 in the TNA Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. Kid Kash vs. The Amazing Red This match has a 10-minute time limit. It starts with both locking up, Kash shoves Red into the corner and hits a few hard chops to the back. Red hits two kick arm drags, Red throws Kash over the top rope, Kash lands on the ring apron and Red hits a big kick to knock him off. Red goes off the ropes and hits a big dive over the top rope, connecting with Kash on the outside. Red throws Kash back into the ring. Kash tosses Red out when he charges at him. Kash distracts the referee as Dallas attacks Red on the outside. Dallas throws Red back in, tossing him over the top rope. Kash picks up Red and hits a big shoulder breaker, but only gets a two count. Kash hits two moonsaults, but Red puts up his knees on the third attempt. Red hits a big kick to the back of the head followed by the 718. Red hits a springboard elbow off the top rope, but only gets a two count. Red misses a charge in the corner, Kash goes to the top, but gets tripped up by Red. Kash attempts a powerbomb, but Red counters it into a huricanranna off the top rope. Red goes up to the top, jumps, but misses an elbow. Kash hooks Red's arms and hits a big spike piledriver to get the 1, 2, 3. X Division Championship Match: AJ Styles © vs. Frankie Kazarian The match has a 30-minute time limit. The match starts with Kazarian taking down Styles with a quick arm drag and bragging to the crowd. Both lock up, Styles gets a quick takedown, but Kazarian breaks out of it hitting some quick chops to the chest. Styles attmempts a dropkick, Kazarian holds onto the ropes, Styles falls, Kazarian goes off the other ropes, but Styles takes him down with the dropkick this time. Styles attempts the Styles Clash, but Kazarian counters out of it. Kazarian charges at Styles and gets tossed over the top rope as a result. Styles pretends to jump to the outside, Kazarian gets up on the ring apron and hits a big DDT. Kazarian hits a big leg drop jumping over the top rope. Kazarian hits a bridge pin attempt after knocking down Styles while he was on his shoulders. Styles hits a numerous clotheslines followed by a big kick to the head. Styles hits his backflip into the inverted DDT off the ropes, but only gets a two count. Kazarian counters a suplex from Styles into a DDT, getting a two count as a result. Styles jmps at Kazarian, going into the crucifix and counters that into the Styles Clash. Styles connects and gets the 1, 2, 3. 3 Live Kru vs. The Naturals This match has a 10-minute time limit. The match starts with Konnan and Andy Douglas. Douglas hits a kick to the gut and Konnan fights back with a shoulder takedown. Konnan flips under Douglas, tosses Chase Stevens to the outside and hits some big punches in the corner on Douglas. Ron "The Truth" Killings gets the tag and hits a top rope leg drop on Douglas. BG James gets the tag, picking up Douglas and allowing Killings to hit a big kick knocking out Douglas. Stevens gets the tag and The Naturals miss a double clothesline, allowing BG James to go off the ropes and hit a double clothesline of his own. Killings and David Young get the tag. Young hits a few kicks and punches, Killings takes him out with a flying forearm and a big axe kick. Killings hooks the leg and gets the 1, 2, 3. Monty Brown vs. Sonny Siaki This match has a 10-minute time limit. It starts with Brown going to the outside and attacking Siaki on the guard railing. Brown hits a big back body suplex on the outside and throws him back into the ring. Brown goes for the cover, but only gets a two count. Brown hits a big running powerslam on Siaki and taunts to the crowd. Abyss was shown looking on along with Goldylocks backstage with a split screen. In the ring, Siaki fights back with some punches, goes for a third clothesline, Brown ducks and Siaki hits a quick cross-body takedown. Siaki charges at Brown off the ropes, Brown catches him, Siaki counters over his back, Brown goes off the ropes and connects with The Pounce. Brown hooks the leg and gets the 1, 2, 3. Team Canada vs. Team Mexico The match has a 10-minute time limit. Bobby Rude and Mr. Aguila go at it first with Aguila hitting numerous moves off the ropes. Aguila takes out Roode on the outside while Heavy Metal and Abismo Negro take out Petey Williams and Eric Young. Williams hits a huricanranna on Negro, counters that into a pin of his own and tags in Mr. Aguila. Aguila throws Williams into the ropes, Young gives Augila a knee to the back and Williams takes him out with a clothesline. Bobby Roode gets the tag and hits some hard punches on Aguila. Roode hits some shoulder charges in the corner followed by a big suplex on Aguila for a two count. Eric Young gets the tag and hits a backbreaker on Aguila. Young backs Aguila into the corner, hitting some hard punches. Young distracts the referee allowing Scott D'Amore to give Aguila a cheap shot. Roode gets the tag and Roode/Young attempt to double team Aguila, but Aguila flips over and hits a double clothesline. Negro gets the tag and hits a big kick on Roode followed by a moonsault off the ropes. Heavy Metal hits the ring and the rest of the teams do the same. Negro and Aguila dive through the ropes and take out Young and Williams. In the ring, Heavy Metal gets a big powerslam from Roode, but only gets a two count. Roode goes for a powerbomb, Heavy Metal counters out of it, goes to the top, but Scott D'Amore knocks him down. Roode puts Heavy Metal on his shoulders and connects with the death valley driver to get the 1, 2, 3. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Pat Kenney & Shark Boy defeated The New York Connection (Glenn Gilbertti & Johnny Swinger) *Dark Match: Chris Sabin, Elix Skipper & Hector Garza defeated Alex Shelley, Michael Shane & Roderick Strong *Kid Kash defeated The Amazing Red *A.J. Styles © defeated Frankie Kazarian to retain the NWA X-Division Title (7:27) *Ron Killings, B.G. James, Konnan defeated Andy Douglas, Chase Stevens, David Young in a 6-person tag (2:46) *Monty Brown defeated Sonny Siaki (2:00) *Bobby Roode, Eric Young, Petey Williams defeated Heavy Metal, Mr. Aguila, Abismo Negro in a 6-person tag (5:40) *Dark Match: Sabu defeated Abyss Commentators *Don West *Mike Tenay Ring announcer *Jeremy Borash Image Gallery External links * TNA iMPACT # 2 at CAGEMATCH.net Category:2004 television events